Cars
Lightning McQueen was jerking off to a pic of Sally, in the workshop. As he was jerking off, Mater came in and interrupted Lightning McQueen's alone time. "MATER! Uh-uh... what are you doing here?!" "Well, lightin' I had to get dis here fancy smancy thing-a-ma-jigger to the doc." "Mater, have you ever heard of knocking?!" "Well shoooot, mah momma didn't tell me enough stuff about manners in teh first place! Well, Lightin'... better leave you be to finish up what you were doin'" Mater left, being uncomfortable. Lightning, who was shocked at the time, didn't want to masturbate anymore. McQueen ran into Mater again during the big race that McQueen had. "Hey Mater... uh... what's happening?" Mater ignored him, due to the fact that he was astonished by the other racers. "Alright... ignore me then..." As McQueen was leaving, Mater noticed him. "LIGHTIN'!!! WAIT!!!" McQueen stopped, and he noticed Mater running towards him. "Sorry Lightin', I didn't pay attention, cuz I was watchin dem race carz. Can you forgive me, Lightin'? There was a pause for a few seconds... McQueen then spoke up. "Mater... you have to show me that you're sorry..." Then McQueen kissed Mater with a passion. Mater was shocked, and he froze. McQueen told Mater to follow him, and Mater did just that. They went into the old workshop, and cleared everything that was on the table. They lied down on top of the table, and began to make out. Their tires, were rubbing against the dashboards of each other. McQueen, who was on top, started going down lower on Mater. Then McQueen, started sucking Mater's exhaust pipe (for those who are reading this story, the exhaust pipe is their dicks). Mater moaned and groaned in pleasure. "Jeez Lightnin', how do you know how to pleaz a man?" "I learned how to, while I was in racing school... there was this one guy who taught me." "Well, he taught you right, Lightnin'." Then Lightning turned Mater around, forcefully, and shoved his exaust pipe in Mater's trunk. McQueen was going too slow for Mater. "GO FASTER LIGHTNIN' YOU FUCKING PUSSY!!!" McQueen went faster. Mater was pleased with this, he began screaming off the top of his lungs. As if it was their last orgasm, both of them jizzed out oil, in a pleasurable relaxed moan. It was Mater's turn, to make McQueen feel like a true man. Mater did a 69, with his dice and exhaust pipe on top of McQueen's windshield. Mater started blowing off McQueen, like there was no tomorrow. McQueen, who was feeling so much pleasure by the lips of Mater, couldn't start blowing off Mater. "MATER... OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE GIVING ME SUCH A GOOD, FANTASTIC TIME!!!" McQueen yelled, in pleasure. McQueen orgasmed on Mater's windshield. Then, both of them got up, and McQueen started licking Mater's windshield clean from the oily jizz, that McQueen gave. Mater turned McQueen over, and he started licking clean McQueen's trunk. Because Mater was doing such a pleasurable job in this, McQueen had to grab on to something. "MATER, YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS!!! UGHH!!!" Then they both orgasmed for the last time of the night, and began to start making out with each other on the table. Morning, suddenly, came. Mater and McQueen embraced each other in their arms. Everyone had to use the workshop, for the next big race. They saw them, naked, in their own oily jizz, and they passed out in shock of the sight. THE END While the idea of the story, was created by SOMEGUY123 Category:The Grape is Roaring Category:Nsfw Category:Collab